


Snuggling and Nursing

by ADSDChibi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, CG!Leon, Gen, I wrote this shit on a whim I'm so sorry, Its a lot more innocent then the tags are going sound, Leon's Tiddies are beautiful, Little!Hop, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibi
Summary: Maybe Hop shouldn't have gave Leon a spare Key card to his Hotel room.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Snuggling and Nursing

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the lack of Wholesome and weird Fluff makes me have to take matters into my own hands and I'm very sorry about that. I swear this is meant to be innocent but also I'm kinda??? Proud of this so... enjoy.
> 
> This is also separate from Little Discovery

Hop sat on the hotel bed watching a movie in the dark, face looking pale and even drained. From losing in the Semifinals to saving Lee from the tower and the late dinner followed after, the boy just felt exhausted mentally and emotionally. He wondered if Gloria would be offended if he slept through the matches until the one with his big brother. Then again, mum did say she was coming tomorrow along with Gloria's mum.

That...stung a lot, that his mother didn't seem to even bother to give him a call to wish him good luck today, just a call after the matches and only to tell him she was coming to watch the finals, to watch the better son. Hell, Hop only recollection of the last time he had talked to her was when he was at the Wedgehurst station and received the camping gear. When he claimed she'd have two champion sons, she merely brushed it off with little faith... It was sad that she wasn't wrong to not place faith into a false promise with how bad Gloria whooped his ass hours before now. She had no reason to be proud of a son who couldn't even get to the finals, no wonder she was so much more fond of Leon over him. 

He let out a soft sniffle and reached into his backpack, he needed comfort and he only knew one way to do that when alone. First, he found his favorite pacifier and put it into his mouth, then fished out three storage balls and it released what he needed. Wipes, powder, and lastly, plush and thick nappies. He went to the bathroom and got one of the bathroom towels and laid it out on the bed so he could change more comfortably. Maybe after he changed he could pull out his favorite coloring book and color while watching animated family films to give his mind take a rest from all that transpired and his currently very unhealthy mindset. Tugging his trousers down, he blushed brightly when he looked down at his Pichu and Cleffa pattered undies.

"Really notta big boy even when not little" he mumbled to himself as his fingers looped into the waistbands, ready to pull them down. He was unaware of the door sliding open.

"Hey Hop, you mind if I come in to talk to yo- uhhhh" oh... That was Leon's voice and Hop was fairly certain his heart just stopped beating while dread struck it like an arrow. Why was he here!? Hop tried to rationalize just how the shit Leon had access to his room!? Turning just enough, he could see Leon was holding a spare key card in his hand, making him remember, he had given him a spare key card this morning if he wanted to spend time with him before the Semifinals began. Now Hop was regretting this decision, shoulders tense and he didn't look at Leon at all.

"I... came in at a bad time didn't I?" Leon asked softly, chewing on his lip awkwardly. Hop's shoulders shook at his question.

"I uhm... couldn't help but notice you weren't as lively as you had been this morning" Leon stated gently, he looked at his brother and noticed the childish underwear. Honestly? cute, he didn't realize his brother didn't graduate to boxers just yet. Soft sniffles caught his ears, Hop was shaking hard. Concerned, he moved closer, but his poor brother fell to his knees, bawling his eyes out. Jumping back, Leon couldn't help but panic.

"H-Hop! It's okay it's okay!!" Leon told him, kneeling, to try and comfort him, not that it worked really as his poor brother was inconsolable. Looking around the room, Leon tried to figure out just what had his brother so upset, it couldn't just be the undies, right??? The first thing he spotted, was the pacifier that was now on the ground. He gave a curious blink, then looked around the room, until he spotted the bed and what was laid out on it. Looking between the bed and his brother, he gave a small smile.

"Did someone decide he's not old enough for big kid pants?" his voice was soft and soothing as he held his arms out, scooping his brother into his arms. Instinctively, Hop turned and buried his face into Leon's shoulder, crying into it, even if it was dying down from soft pats on the back and coos his brother made towards him. Picking up the paci before standing up, Leon just went to the sink and turned on the hot water to rinse it off.

"Shh, shh, don't cry baby boy, don't cry" he cooed, kissing Hop on the head, carrying him back to the bed. Laying him on the bed with the towel under his waist and down, the man pushed the pacifier back into Hop's mouth, smiling at him. Hop looked up at Leon, sniffling behind the pacifier. He felt the air hit him when Leon pulled his pants off entirely, grabbing one of the nappies and opening it up. Blubbering, Hop looked away, tugging his shirt down to cover himself, covering his face with his other arm.

"It's nothing I've haven't seen before little one, no need to be ashamed," Leon said rubbing soothing circles into his stomach. Taking his ankles, Leon lifted his bottom-up and slipped the nappy under him. Humming, he applied powder and firmly taped it up. Hop looked down at his now padded state, sucking on the paci. He felt his brother's weight when he sat down on the bed next to him, pulling him up to his lap.

"Do you feel better now Little one?" Leon took a tissue from the bedside table and dabbed the remaining tears away. There was a nod from Hop, whose face resembled a tomato berry adorably enough.

"How come... no angry?" he questioned behind the silicone of his soother, big kid words felt a little harder to say cohesively.

"Oh Sweetie, I've seen so much worse from things fans have sent me in letters and fanart that they want to do to me" he laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Carefully moving things to the floor, Leon did start removing Hop's jacket, laying it on the chair.

"There we go, now, what was this little Hoppip going to do before big brother interrupted and gave him a scare?" well, now Hop was tugging on his shirt collar shyly.

"C-Color in coloring books... ta stop feelin' sads" he admitted. He felt Leon frown, worrying the boy a little.

"What made you feel sad little one?" Hop felt Leon's hand press against his back, rubbing it in a verticle motion, it was a comforting, almost missed feeling of closeness he desperately wanted.

"Jus... I dun think Mama likes me much an' she didn't even call me to wish me good luck buh's coming tomorrow to watch your match" he explained, wincing when he finished. Leon's dissatisfied humming only served to make him whimper, causing him to assume his brother was mad at the disrespect to their mother.

"'m 'orry, I won' say 'nything else mean about Mama, please dun be mad at me" Hop pleaded, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again. Hearing that Leon just looked at him in shock, poor little one...

"Oh Hop, no sweetie, no, I'm not mad at you" pulling him closer for a hug and stroking his head to help reassure him he didn't say or do anything wrong. Unfortunately, what Hop said... may have been truer than Leon wanted to admit to, their mom had an obviously favored her oldest son if the mantle in their house and the photos strung everywhere in the house was anything to go by. It didn't quite help that when Hop was an infant, their dad had bailed on them, meaning the close bond Leon got to develop with her when she was a stay at home mom, wasn't accessible to his brother with her having to work to make up the loss of income. Leon did try and relieve some of that financial burden when he became champion, but then she now had a region Champion son to be proud of, and therefore, why would she need to bond with the one who was causing a bigger drain on her money and energy? Honestly, it was a shame she's not gotten past that and couldn't be grateful to have two amazing sons... but that's her loss to realize one of these days.

But just because his mother couldn't be there and form a close bond with his brother, didn't mean Leon himself couldn't. Lips pressing to Hop's temple, he smiled at him.

"Hey, let's try something okay little one? if you don't want to just say no and I won't be upset" that made Hop curious as he tilted his head. He watched Leon roll up the right side of his shirt, to where his chest was exposed. Hop was very unsure where this was going exactly, but it was a bit weird. Leon began poking and prodding his peck, biting his lower lip in discomfort before something leaked out of his nipple and he bit back a pained grunt.

"Sorry... I haven't uh... massaged recently" he told his brother. Hop looked like his brain was on a reboot at what he was witnessing.

"...Yes, Hop, boys can lactate too and it's interesting what can happen as the result of power spots and wishing stars" he explained with an awkward laugh. His brother wasn't the first one to find out, the league all knew and good God it almost killed Leon from embarrassment and horror when he sprung a leak through his shirt. Melony was kind enough to give him advice after helping him clean up, but it didn't mean he was able to look at the rest of his peers in the eyes for a good while after the fact.

"I...Are you suggesting I... Uhm..." Hop looked very flushed in the face, looking at the bed now.

"If you want to, I know you didn't get to do this with mum as an infant, with her having to get a job and putting you on a baby formula diet" he explained to him.

"O-oh..." Hop looked up at him.

"And it's not weird?"

"Oh it is extremely weird, but that's okay and it's not inappropriate in the privacy of the hotel room" he said with a smile to him. Hop let out soft giggles at how blasé his big brother was about it. Still... it was very tempting for the younger one, maybe out of a desire for closeness and to feel safe and cared about. Seeing Hop hold his arms up, Leon smiled and pulled him over to his lap, laying him across his lap and cradling his head. He heard small, embarrassed yips from his little brother before pressing his mouth to his chest.

"No teeth okay? and I'm sorry if I make any noises that scare you, I've never done this before" Leon's awkward smile was enough to let Hop know that this was something different for them both. Now it was a matter of the boy gathering the nerves to nurse which, slowly, he did start suckling. Leon let out a shudder and felt the flow of milk come out. Hop gurgled and kicked his feet out of shock the moment it hit his tongue. It was sweet tasting and had a thick and creaminess to it he was not used to with normal milk. He heard Leon laugh a bit, before gently stroking his back or patting the back of the nappy.

"There we go little one, nothing to be scared of" he sweetly cooed to him, now gently breathing. Honestly, the close and attentive feeling he was given just made Hop melt in his brother's arms and his breathing evened out. Curling up closer, the boy's eyes began to flutter as though he was trying to stay awake, but it was impossible with how comfortable he felt. He tried to squirm and wiggle to keep himself from drifting off, but Leon let out low and calming hushes to him and rubbed his tummy.

"Shhh, Little ones like you should have been asleep hours ago yeah?" he inquired in a whisper. Hop felt him lean forward as much as he could, kissing his forehead.

"Big brother isn't leaving anytime soon sweetie" with that reassurance, the boy found himself going into the most blissful sleep he had been in in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through the fanfic, thank you.
> 
> If you're currently like "what the bloody fuck did I just read?" again, very sorry about that.


End file.
